


And they were roommates

by sleeplesspensieve



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesspensieve/pseuds/sleeplesspensieve
Summary: Clary and Jace are paired up for a class project. Then somehow they end up in bed together, more than once. And maybe Alec is sleeping nearby...
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	And they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had already posted this to AO3 but it turns out I didn't. I probably should have a proofread of this before posting, particularly cause I sometimes get my pronouns mixed up but oh well.
> 
> This was an RP I did with my friend that she thought was hot, so I decided to write it into a fic for her Christmas present. Now it's here for you to enjoy :)

There was a knock on the door that tore Jace Lightwood from the pages he was reading and up onto his feet. The book was placed aside on the pile that had developed on his bed; a culmination of research for the project he was about to tackle. He had simply been waiting for his partner to arrive.

Clary Fairchild was standing on the other side of the door, juggling her own collection of books that she thought were relevant – though she’d admit that maybe she had only skimmed the cover of a few of them. Her mind was much too preoccupied on the sight she had seen before she left her own dorm; her roommate, Izzy, only getting ready for the night ahead. She needed a way out of there, and this was the quickest solution.

The door opened and Jace gave her an amused look, shaking his head slightly at her balancing act. “Managed to bring the whole library with you I see.”

Clary rolled her eyes and stepped in as Jace moved aside. She plopped herself down on the bed, legs crossed, and started spreading her books around her. It hadn't taken long for her to act so familiar with this new group of friends, and now she could have been in Simon's room, with how at home she made herself.

“We need to order pizza,” Clary declared.

“Do we now?” he asked, raising his brows at her, all too amused with how easily she settled herself into his room. It seemed she had that way about her, worming in and making herself comfortable be it their little friendship group or his home.

“We’re going to be here for a while,” she said.

Jace knew she was right and pulled out his phone, dialing the number of the local pizza joint. “What do you want?” he asked, ear pressed against the speaker.

Clary gave Jace her order and reached over the side of her bed for the bag she'd dumped on the floor beside it. She was unaware of how revealing her shirt was at this angle, as she fumbled for her wallet in the seemingly never-ending hole filled with pencils, old erasers and crumbled receipts.

Jace nodded and made the order, watching her intently as she leaned over to fish for her cash. He was about to tell her not to worry about it, that it was on him but then he'd miss out on the wonderful view he was getting.

Ever since Clary had inserted herself into his family, quickly becoming friends, Jace had developed a crush on her. Perhaps crush wasn’t the right word. His sister would’ve described it as infatuation. He was taken by her; her looks, her charm, her personality. There was simply something about her that had captured his attention – and it wasn’t her breasts that were so brilliantly on show for him at that moment.

"I could have sworn I'd put it in here," she grumbled. Then with an exuberant ah-ha! she righted herself and brandished her wallet. "Success."

He let out a silent chuckle, smiling in amusement. "Should be here in 15," he declared, hanging up the phone. “How’s your research been going?”

“I have all this,” she said, gesturing towards the books that surrounded her. “Just gotta make sense of it all.”

His brows seemed to be permanently raised, questioning her. “You haven’t read through them, have you, made notes?”

“No…” she trailed off, the slightest bit of guilt in her expression. “I mean, I have some notes.” She thrust the papers towards him, a closer look would’ve shown that they had copied from webpages after a hasty search on keyworrds.

It wasn’t her fault; she had only texted Jace a few hours before arriving after finding out that Isabelle would be having a _special guest_. She needed a way out and she lied, saying that she had been prepared to work on it. There was no real rush, it wasn’t due for a while, she just needed an excuse – who could blame her?

There was another exhale of amusement, Jace forgiving her. “Are you planning on staying here all night?”

Clary chewed her lip, “No?” Her answer unconvincing. She let out a sigh as she realised that Jace wasn’t buying it. “Izzy’s got a boy over.”

He pulled a face, a mix of disturbance, concern and understanding. “Right. No one wants to be around for that. I know that firsthand.”

"So... I figured we had to work on this anyway, and that'll take up at least an hour or two then... I don't know. I'll think of something."

"You could just stay," he offered, shoulders raising slightly in indifference. "Alec's out. His bed's free. Just crash."

She looked up at him, relief flooding through her. "A co-ed sleepover? Jace Lightwood, you devil."

"I mean, if I really was the devil, I'd want to see your torment, true?” There was a playful smirk on his lips. “Could just send you back."

"Don't make me throw a book at you," she said, though the corner of her mouth twitched upwards.

"And allow you to damage this handsome face? I don't think so."

Clary snorted. "Get your handsome face over here so we can study."

He exhaled a laugh and sat on the other side of the bed, looking through the sheets of paper she had just offered him. "Did you just copy and paste everything off the internet?"

“… No…”

"Sure," he said. There was another knock on the door. “We can go over it later.” He got up and paid for the pizza.

"You didn't pay with your own money did you?" she asked. "I was going to do that."

“Nah, it was Alec’s,” he teased. “It’s fine. My treat and condolences for having to abandon your home all cause of my sister.”

"Why are you being so nice?"

"We're friends, right?" he asked, perplexed. Was it necessary for him to have an ulterior motive for paying pizza?

"I was expecting you to demand I pay because I'm burdening you and because I wanted pizza.”

"I'll be sure to do that next time," he said before setting them up with the pizzas. “Wanna watch something while we eat?”

“Sure,” she shrugged.

Jace flicked something on the small box TV they managed to salvage from a yard sale and they sat back on the bed. Clary took the remote and flicked through the channels, trying to find something of interest.

“Ooh,” she said in excitement, “Naruto.”

“What?” Jace asked, his brows pinching as he looked at the cartoon on the screen.

“Naruto,” she said, “It’s this Japanese anime about ninjas. Ooh, this is when they’re sitting their chunin exams.”

“Their what?”

“Chunin exams,” she said, “So there’s levels of different ninjas, they study it and when they graduate they become genin. They form a team with other ninjas, two others from their level and have a jonin leader. Anyway, they have to sit a test to progress from genin to chunin then again to progress to jonin, or some jonin are elected.”

“Right,” Jace said, completely lost. He ate his pizza and watched the show instead of asking questions. He couldn’t deny that it looked pretty cool.

They had finished the pizza by the time the show finished, and Clary stretched out contentedly. “That was some good pizza.”

“Best pizza joint for miles,” he said. “Now, this project. Or did you only come here for pizza and to sleep in my bed?”

"Definitely just to sleep in your bed," Clary said, closing her eyes for just a moment, taking the opportunity to relax before focusing on the damned assignment.

Jace cleaned up the empty pizza boxes and switched off the TV before he was nudging her. “Come on.”

Clary obliged and got to work, putting her head down and reading through the books she had picked out. They worked in relative silence, occasionally drawing the other’s attention towards whatever they were reading and going through concepts that had come up in class. There were times in the silence, where Jace would look over at Clary and he’d watch her, taking in her appearance. She looked gorgeous with her hair pulled back into a ponytail, a few wisps of hair pushed back behind her ears. He smiled as he took note of how her brows pinched together slightly as she tried to digest the passage in front of her.

The hours seemed to slip by, but it wasn’t long until they felt the exhaustion of studying too hard hit them.

“Shall we take a break?” Clary asked with a yawn. She stretched her arms up, trying to release some of the tension that had built up in her shoulders. "I could run down to the bodega and get some coffee?"

"You wanna stay up and smash it out all tonight? It’s not due for a while.”

"What else do you suggest? Straight to bed?"

"I mean, usually I go on a date first…” He tilted his head and looked at her with a mischievous smile.

She whacked his arm playfully. "Do you have any movies? Might be a good way to wind down before we crash."

“Yeah,” he said, opening a drawer that had hard copies of movies – some pirated, some not. “Take your pick.”

Clary quickly tidied up the work before scooting closer to look at the movies. "You have a lot of action movies."

"What's wrong with that?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I actually expected it.”

She flicked through the movies, searching until she found something more comedic. She popped it into the DVD player and sat on the bed next to Jace.

He watched her more than the actual movie if he was to be honest. He was so taken by the way she laughed, it sounded so beautiful and her face matched it, the way her eyes crinkled as her smile lit up her expression - that was true beauty.

She leaned more into him as the movie progressed, her thigh pressed against his. At the end of it, she yawned and said: "One more?"

"You sure? You look like you're gonna pass out."

"I don't really feel like moving over to Alec's bed yet," she said. "I'm nice and warm here."

"Then stay," he whispered softly, not wanting her to go either.

“One more,” she repeated, reaching over for a random movie. Jace grabbed It from her and put it in, coming back to sit next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Before the movie was halfway through, she had fallen asleep, head resting on Jace's shoulder, her fingers curled loosely around his shirt. Jace had taken note and switched the TV and DVD off, placing the remotes aside.

He tried to move her, but she was awfully stubborn and clingy in her sleep, hands fisting his shirt, refusing to let go. Jace relented and moved them so they were lying bed. For a moment his stomach twisted, Clary stirring slightly, but instead of complaining and getting up, she curled in closer to him, still resting peacefully. He put an arm around her, holding her close, imagining this was as close as they’d get. She’d never take it seriously, his playful flirtation. It had become all too natural and was simple banter to her now. He wished it wasn’t. But his mind didn’t dwell on that. Instead, he too fell asleep.

Clary awoke to a particularly annoying shaft of light that came in through the window. She groaned, squeezed her eyes shut, and pressed her face more firmly against the hard, warm chest of-

She froze. _No. No, no, no._ She was _not_ in bed with... was she?

Clary took in a deep breath and felt a wave of something wash over her as Jace's familiar scent enveloped her.

 _Shit_.

She pulled back just enough to look up at him, and by the Angel, did she hate herself for it. That single ray of light danced on his beautiful features, and his golden eyelashes glowed.

As she shifted, she roused him from his sleep, the light finishing the process of waking him. _I really ought to get that curtain fixed_ , he thought to himself. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at Clary, meeting her gaze.

"Morning, angel," he murmured, unable to help the nickname that slipped from his lips. He had never called any other girl that before, but that’s what she looked like to him; a sweet angel, nestled against his chest. "Sleep well?"

Clary did not know how to answer that, and she felt her cheeks burn as she remembered the dream she'd had. "Fine," she squeaked. "You?"

"Alright," he said, "Someone was using me as a giant teddy bear, wouldn't let go of me." He let out a chuckle. "You sure you're alright?" His fingers brushed over her cheek, a gentle affection he simply couldn’t resist. "You look a bit flushed.”

"Well you are soft and squishy like a teddy bear," she teased. _Why wasn't she moving? Why wasn't she detangling herself from him? Why did she want him to kiss her right now?_

"Squishy?” he repeated. “I'm offended. I work very hard to make sure I'm not squishy."

She poked his stomach to tease him but couldn't help but let her hand splay over the quite not-squishy part of him. "Well," she breathed. "Maybe you should try harder."

"I mean, there's a part of me that you certainly assist with making harder," he said, looking at her hand… well more the tent that was being made in his pants a little further south.

It wasn’t just simple morning wood; it was the result of his head running wild. He could imagine it, leaning down and kissing her, pulling her up to meet him and stripping her –

His thoughts were _not_ helping.

Clary’s cheeks reddened even more, though she hadn't quite noticed his predicament. "Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?"

"I'm always this charming," he grinned.

"What a way to make a girl feel special, Jace.”

“Well, you are special, Clary,” he said, his words genuine.

She shifted, intending to get up, but stopping when she _felt_ him. Her eyes returned to his, heart pounding in her chest.

"You can ignore that,” he said, truly not wanting to put her in a situation she felt uncomfortable with. He valued her far too much to allow his teasing to cross into sexual harassment territory. “It'll go away."

"Involuntary morning wood?" she asked.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, that's what that is."

"I should probably go," she said, getting up. "Um... when should we finish the project?"

"Whenever," he said, shrugging, trying to act indifferent as he felt his mood slowly deflate. He didn't want to say he'd hoped she stay and work with him that day.

She had her back to him as she pulled her hair back into a bun, shirt lifting as she did. Jace’s eyes were drawn there to the little bit of back that showed. He didn’t know why but it captivated his attention and only made the ache in his pants grow.

"Well... what about tonight- uh... I mean this afternoon?" Clary stammered.

"Whatever's easy for you."

"I'll uh... I'll text you," she said, and picked up her bag and books, and left, not allowing herself even one glance back.

Jace nodded and sunk back into bed, staring at the ceiling. This was torture.

The first thing Clary did when she returned to her dorm was to have a shower. A nice, brutal, cold shower. There was no way Jace had actually been flirting with her. Sure, he was a bit of a playboy, sure he made jokes, but he wasn't serious about what he'd had said.

And it was just what she'd thought it was. _Involuntary morning wood_. He wasn't into her; not like she was into him anyway.

And _Christ_ , she hoped she hadn't murmured anything in her sleep given the dream she'd had. Being so close, breathing in his scent must have triggered the dirty, lusty visions her sleeping mind had concocted.

She had dreamt of his hands on her, sliding up her body, appreciating every curve. His lips trailing across her skin as their bodies entwined. His breath hot in her ear whispering –

She needed to forget about it.

After she'd calmed down, she dressed, went to her favourite campus cafe and tucked herself away in a corner to work on her art. It wasn't until she was nearly done that, she realised that she had been drawing the very man she'd been trying to forget about.

With a sigh, she closed her sketchbook and pulled out her phone.

 _Free to work on the project?_ she sent him.

Jace had waited for it to go away, trying to distract himself with a run and gym, anything to get damn Clary out of his head and his blood flowing to other limbs. It was becoming an increasing problem. As their friendship grew, as did his attraction to her, his infatuation. He wanted her and he wasn't sure how to play it out. If things went wrong, it'd be disastrous.

He got the message in the afternoon, looking at his phone he sighed slightly. Now for more torture.

_Sure am. Alec hasn't come back, so you can come over._

After collecting her things, Clary stopped on the way to Jace’s dorm at a café, grabbing a couple of takeaway coffees in preparation for a long night of work. Though they had gone through all the information, they still needed to collate it all in the form of a presentation. She knew it wouldn’t take that long but there was a part of her that hoped it would.

With the same balancing act she had the day prior but with added coffees, Clary tapped the door with her foot, intent on pretending that nothing had happened between them this morning.

Jace had the exact same thing in mind, not wanting to push Clary into anything. He may have adored her, but it was better to stay friends.

He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her, a humorous quip falling from his lips before he could even think to stop it. “You should work for a circus.”

"Wouldn't fit in. Your face would though. Put all the clowns out of business."

He laughed, reaching out and helping her with the coffees. "Thought I was more suited to a model, guess if this study thing doesn't work out, I've got another career path.”

She opened her mouth to say something, then shut it when she realised it would not be another insult. "Let's get this assignment done."

"Sure thing," he said before they were splayed out on his bed again, piecing the assignment together.

Clary couldn't help but steal glances at him. Her mind was still reeling from the simple fact she had woken up in his arms this morning. Progress was slow on her part, but she tried her best.

"Perhaps we need more coffee," she said, after she'd tried to drink from her empty cup for the fifth time.

"You sure? Won't you be buzzing all night?' His brows raised sceptically.

"What, you want me falling asleep in your bed again?" she teased, freezing when she realised what she had said.

Her phone buzzed, and for a fleeting moment she was relieved, only for her shoulders to drop. "Izzy... is having someone over again."

"Perfect,” Jace replied, “Cause I'd love you in my bed again."

Her eyes snapped up to him. "We both know you don't mean that. And anyway, isn't Alec coming back? I can't not-crash in his bed if he's here."

He shrugged, "Don't think so. Seems like he's pretty entranced with lover boy whoever that may be. Hasn’t messaged me or anything – I’m half-worried he’s dead.”

"Well, my brain isn't cooperating so should we... order in again? My shout this time?"

"Maybe we go out? Get some fresh air."

She nodded eagerly. Yes, being out of this small room would be good. Perhaps it would stop her from deciding to act on her impulse to straddle him and feel him beneath her.

"Out,” she repeated, “Sounds good."

"On campus or local?" he asked, getting up and grabbing his things.

"What would you prefer?"

"Nice Thai place 15 minutes walk away,” he suggested.

"Sounds perfect. I love Thai."

Jace gave her a grin and lead her there.

It felt good to be out in the open, Clary thought, the air was nice and refreshing. Still, it didn't do everything that it was supposed to, and she had to cross her arms to stop herself reaching for his hand.

Jace took notice of this and thought she was communicating something else entirely. “You cold? Want my jacket?”

"Uh, no, it's alright. Don't want to ruin your moody biker look."

He snorted and took it off.

She tried to protest but didn't know how to explain why she was walking like she was without revealing how she felt. "Gonna be a complete gentleman and put it on me?"

"Oh, no, that's pushing it," he said before doing so.

They stopped walking and he helped her put it on. Clary pushed up the sleeves that hung too long on her so she could at least use her hands. “Thanks, Jace.”

He simply gave her a nod and pressed his hands into his pockets.

"Now _you_ look cold,” Clary pointed out.

He laughed, “I’m not.” No, he was just physically restraining himself from the urges that went through him – he wanted to reach out and hold her hand, maybe even simply walk that little bit closer to her, brush shoulders with her. All of them weren’t subtle enough. He’d brood instead, that’s what seemed best.

Thankfully, they made it to the restaurant before she could offer to warm him up. "Remember, it’s my shout."

"So, I'll order the cheapest thing on the menu,” his eyes quickly glossed over the menu. “A bowl of rice for $2, sounds perfect."

Her face fell. "You will not!"

He laughed, "Most expensive thing then, the crab? Mmm."

She shook her head. "Ass."

He gave her that signature Jace Lightwood grin and settled for some curry and rice. Clary did the same and the two nursed their water as they waited for the food to come out.

When it did, Clary moaned as she dug into the food, causing Jace to nearly choke on his food, face flushed by the overtly sexual sound she was making in response to a simple Thai green curry.

"Thai is always a good choice,” she said, humming in appreciation.

"Yeah,” he replied, still trying to clear the rice he had choked on.

"You okay?" She asked, concerned. "Do you need a drink?”

 _Water, right?_ Why was his brain being so dysfunctional around her? He drained the glass. “Fine, thanks.”

“How’s your food?” she asked.

“Great, though not about to orgasm over it.”

She went bright red. "I like my food, okay?"

“Yeah, like _really_ like it.”

It obviously touched a nerve, Clary huffing and eating in silence.

“Should get yourself a boyfriend to aid with all that,” he said, referring to the sound she had made, unable to stop himself from poking fun at it.

"You offering your services, Lightwood?"

“I mean, I could’ve this morning.”

She flushed red again, deciding to change the topic. "Are we staying for dessert?"

“I wouldn’t be opposed to some back at the dorm,” he grinned at the double entendre.

"I think I've had enough," she said, and got up to pay the check.

Jace sort of felt guilty for what he said, worried he had taken it too far. He got up and followed. “I’m sorry, was that in bad taste?”

"No," she said. "I guess we can get something on the way back."

He nodded and followed her lead out.

"I wonder if that place delivers. Food is good, affordable too."

"I think it does," he said, engaging in the meaningless conversation.

Too soon they were back in the dorm. She wasn't as easy going as she had been, perching on the edge of the bed this time instead of lounging like she owned it. "So... what should we do now?"

"Guess we should get back to it?"

She nodded and tried to focus on the assignment. Much to their surprise they actually finished it. It still required a proofread and final edit, but they could relax and pat themselves on the back for finishing their project so early. Still, Clary didn’t feel just tired enough to fall asleep yet.

“Another movie?” Jace offered.

She bit her lip before deciding it wasn’t such a bad idea. "Sure," she said, and set herself up like the previous night.

As soon as the movie was on and they had settled on the bed, Jace wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he did the night before, wanting to be close to her. He was watching her, making sure that she didn’t look uncomfortable.

Clary just tried not to think about it or look too deep into the meaning behind it. It was probably just more comfortable for him that way. But she found herself leaning into him and relaxing.

He couldn’t help himself, his head too close to her hair. “You smell nice.”

She looked up at him. "Funny. I was thinking the same thing.”

Jace looked down at her, smiling as he met her eyes. She was honestly the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. He felt his chest tighten and his body drove him forward, compelling him to kiss her.

Keys rattled, sliding into the lock mechanism of the door. The handle turned and the door swung open.

_Alec._

Clary nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound and sight of their friend, feeling like a teenager caught in the act.

“Alec,” Jace said, trying to play it cool – as if his own brother hadn’t just cockblocked him. “Thought you wouldn’t be back.”

“Yeah, well, he-she had to go,” Alec stammered slightly as he slipped up on his lie. He wasn’t quite out yet and he didn’t want it to be a big deal. “Has a thing tonight.”

“A thing?” Jace repeated.

“Yeah, a thing. Hey Clary.”

“Why didn’t you go with them to this thing?” she asked, half-sceptical at his excuse and half annoyed that she had been so close to kissing Jace.

Alec’s mouth opened but the words didn’t form, unable to lie. He couldn’t say it was a staff or faculty event.

Jace didn’t care about an excuse. “Clary’s staying tonight.”

“Izzy has a guy over,” she explained, “I was gonna steal your bed. But it’s okay, I'm sure I'll figure something else out.”

"It's fine, Jace and I will share," Alec said.

"We're not ten anymore,” Jace pulled a face.

"Still, we're brothers."

"I don't know about you but I'm certainly bigger than I was then.”

"You guys won't fit on these dorm beds together,” Clary interrupted their argument, “You'll just push each other out. I’ll just grab some blankets and sleep on the floor."

" _I'll_ sleep on the floor," Jace said. "It's fine."

"I’m not kicking you out of your bed, Jace,” Clary frowned.

"Either you're in there with me or I'm on the floor."

Her eyes flickered to Alec, who gave her a shrug, before she relented. "Fine. You'll make me feel bad about making you sleep on the floor until we graduate."

Jace grinned at her, “I’m glad that’s settled then.”

Alec had joined them in watching the movie and as soon as it was over, they decided it was time for bed. Jace had given Clary an oversized shirt of his to wear instead of a nightgown as well as some gym shorts. They hung loose on her frame, but they did the job, offering her freedom from her tight clothes.

The thing that stuck out for her was that it was Jace’s. In his clothes, she felt like she belonged to him. Even in his bed, she was completely surrounded by him, not only his clothes on her skin, but his scent. It clung to the material and his bed. She was even pressed against him, back on back as they tried to sleep. Clary was facing Alec, watching him sleep from across. A part of her wished that she could be watching Jace sleep, though as he rotated behind her, she doubted he was asleep.

Then she felt it. That hardness again, pressing into her bottom. There was no mistaking it that time. This couldn’t be dismissed as morning wood.

Jace had draped his arms around her, pulling her close, almost pressing his hips up into her.

It was harmless, at least Jace believed it to be. If Alec was asleep well then, surely Clary was too. It was just a boner, a natural reaction to being so close yet so far from the girl of his dreams. Being like this reminded him of this morning, the way she blushed when she finally took notice of it. He could only imagine her reaction when she finally saw it.

To Clary, it was a game. It wasn’t harmless. Feeling his erection pressing into her stirred feelings in the pit of her stomach. If he was going to tease her, she’d tease him back. Clary’s hips moved back against him, grinding on his hardened cock.

“ _Don’t_.”

Jace’s voice was low and harsh, whispering in her ear. His hands were now firmly on her hips, in an effort to stop her from moving the way she wanted.

Even though Alec seemed to be asleep, his snores echoing through the room, the last thing Jace wanted was for him to wake up and watch him going at it with Clary. But as embarrassing as that prospective situation was, the risk of getting caught stirred something inside the both of them. It heated them from the inside, sending nerves alight in excitement.

Clary had responded with a surprised gasp, all too aware of the way her heart was thudding in her chest. She was planning on stopping, but his breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine and she arched her back ever so slightly.

“You like this,” a knowing smirk across Jace’s lips as he whispered, “Don’t you.” He pressed his hips forward, grinding his hardness into the suppleness of her ass, hands still firm on her.

She did. _Christ_ , she did like this. She moved with him, ever vigilant of Alec’s sleeping form.

Jace’s head tilted forward, pressing his lips against the exposed skin of her neck, pressing kisses wherever he could. With her reactions, his hands grew more confident, tracing up the curve of her body and grabbing at the softness of her breasts. He resented her for keeping her bra on, wanting to pinch those nipples he was certain stood erect.

The quietest moan fell from her lips and she warred with the idea of turning towards him. Would he stop if she did? Had he been planning on dry humping her on his bed to completion?

She liked this, the feel of his hands, firm and strong as they explored her. She wished that there were no layers between them, that they were free to explore one another freely, but she knew the reason why those layers remained. She bit back another moan as he whispered her name.

“Clary.”

She turned her bed as best she could, wanting to face him. “Jace,” she said his name in reply, her desire for him apparent even if it was in the lowest of whispers.

His hand slid over her cheek, caressing gently as he pressed forward, allowing their lips to finally meet.

Clary found herself melting into the kiss, finally giving in to the temptation of him. For so long she had resisted the pull he had on her, but now it all made sense. It was as if he fit so perfectly against her, his body and his heart. They slotted in like matching puzzle pieces.

Jace was dazed by it all, having only dreamed about kissing her like this for so long. She was so soft, so delicate pressed up against him. “I want you,” he whispered, wanting permission before corrupting something as pure as her.

“We can’t,” she whispered in protest, “Alec’s right there.” Though her hips continued to move against him.

“Just don’t moan,” he said before his hand dipped under the waist band of her pants. He cupped her sex, feeling the arousal that glazed her folds as his fingers slipped through them. “Naughty Clary, you’re soaked.” His tone carried one of arrogance, knowing that he was responsible for making her wet.

Her face buried into the pillows – half from embarrassment, half from the need to silence herself as she rocked into his hand.

Expertly, Jace’s fingers worked her. They danced over her clit, sending shocks of pleasure through her body. Her teeth dug into her pillow as she tried to stop herself from crying out. Once he had tired of the squirming, his fingers slid into her, pressing against her g-spot.

Clary had reached for the hand that belonged to the arm underneath her, squeezing tightly as she fucked herself on his fingers. Jace barely had to move, allowing him the opportunity to watch her face screwed up in pleasure, unphased by his brother sleeping opposite them.

“So good,” he crooned, “Being so quiet.”

She whined at his praise as it affected her just as strongly as his touch did. It made heat coil in her stomach, her walls clenching around him.

“Are you going to come?” he asked, “I can feel you tightening, Clary. I want you to come for me.”

She nodded in reply, knowing if she ungagged herself only nonsensical cries would come from her. Her hand gripped tightly as she neared her orgasm, threatening to break Jace’s hand.

“Come for me, Clary,” he coaxed. “Come.”

In an instant, she was thrown to the height of pleasure. Her walls came crumbling around him as pleasure coursed through her. Her hips continued to rock, riding out her orgasm, cunt pulsing around him.

As soon as it stopped, Jace let out a chuckle, looking over at Alec who was still asleep. His fingers slid out of her pants and into her mouth. He wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to taste her and he was glad he didn’t. It held a light taste, but it was smooth and silky. He could imagine using his tongue on her for hours, lapping at the nectar that she produced.

Clary rolled over to face him, her lips crashing into his as she slid her hand into his pants. Her hand wrapped around his organ, stroking the shaft as she intended to make him feel as good as he had made her feel.

“Fuck,” he breathed against her lips, pushing his pants down to free her movement.

“So big,” she whispered, continuing to pump his cock.

“Imagine it inside you,” he closed his eyes as he did, “God, I want it inside you.”

“So do I,” she whined.

Throwing caution to the wind, he said, “Turn around.”

There was a moment of hesitation, Clary clinging to the caution he had thrown away. But still, her desire for him won out, turning her back to him again.

She could feel his hands on her waist again, this time grabbing at the shorts she had on and pulling them down, her knickers joining the journey down her legs. He then pulled her, flush against her, spooning her as he did before but this time his cock was pressed against her entrance, sliding in with the movement.

The thrusts were shallow, barely giving either enough friction to get off. Even as he spread her, he wasn’t going deep enough. It was maddening, Clary grinding back as though it would give her more but failing.

“Fuck it,” he said, “Ride me.”

“But what about Alec?” she asked, concerned.

“He’s asleep, I’m not going to come like this.” As if that was the most important thing of this experience.

Still, the demand had drawn something out of Clary, appealing to her more insatiable side. She needed him, needed to feel him properly and she repositioned herself. Discarding the bottom half of her clothing that was already half off anyway, she climbed on top of him. He held his cock for her as she lined herself up, sinking down onto his cock.

“Oh, fuck,” he breathed, revelling in the feeling of being fully sheathed inside her. His hands went to her waist again, guiding her movements.

Clary’s mouth was covered with her own hand, still trying to quieten herself. There was something about Jace’s cock that just seemed to make her want to cry out in pleasure. He filled her perfectly, her sex the perfect mould for his. She bounced herself on it, moving herself up and down his cock. Her hand reached between them, fingers sliding over her clit as she drove herself to her own bliss.

Jace’s eyes were glued onto her, watching her move, body glowing in the moonlight that poured into his room. She was radiant, absolutely radiant.

His hands slid up under her shirt, dancing up her stomach and under her bra just so he could play with her breasts. The were soft and pert, his fingers massaging the flesh before they pinched at her nipples.

“Yes,” she breathed in response, “Jace.”

He rolled the buds between his thumb and forefingers, tugging on them lightly, relishing in the feeling of her walls tightening around him as he did. It was taking everything not to come right then an there, instead intent on waiting for her orgasm to wash over her first.

“Jace, please…”

“Come for me,” he beckoned again, his hips now thrusting up to meet hers. They moved as one as they fucked. “Come.”

She came again, hard, barely containing the cry of pleasure as she found her release. Her orgasm coaxed his out, hips bucking sporadically as he came with a low groan, filling her with his come. His hands flattened over her breasts, drifting down. His eyes were falling shut, exhausted from the act.

Clary bent down, pressing her lips on his, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Jace wrapped his arms around her, wanting to hold her close as he slowly faded into sleep.

Pulling the blanket over her, Clary joined him in sleep.

The sun’s harsh rays bled into the room again, waking Clary. She grimaced and groaned, squeezing her eyes shut, pressing herself into the warm body that lay with her. The movement was enough to stir Jace from his sleep, eyes fluttering open. A flood of memories hit him, reminding him of the night prior. He reached up to rub his eyes.

“You need new curtains,” Clary grumbled.

“I like the sun to wake me up.”

It was wasn’t Jace’s voice that answered but Alec’s. She had forgotten all about him. A cold chill swept through her as she froze, hyper aware of her lack of pants.

“Well go outside and say good morning to it,” she said, annoyed – also partially wanting the boy to leave. “Some of us like to sleep in.”

“Uh huh,” Alec replied amused. “You two want breakfast?”

“No,” Jace groaned. He wanted more sleep.

“Suit yourselves,” Alec shrugged.

“Catch up for coffee later,” Clary said, hoping that Alec would catch the hint and leave.

Alec was already heading out anyway, saying a “Yeah, see you,” before he left.

“That was close,” Jace breathed, head tilting back in relief.

Clary looked up at him. “Yeah,” she said softly, eyes falling to his lips. “It was.”

He looked down, catching the look of admiration and desire she was staring at him with. “Morning.”

“Morning,” she said, resting a hand on his chest.

“How was last night?”

A wicked grin crept across her lips. “I think I might need a refresher.”

“A refresher, huh?” he repeated, returning the grin.

Clary shifted, moving so she could press a kiss on his lips, hand sliding to the back of his neck and grabbing him by the hair. Jace’s lips responded, kissing back as possession drove his hands to hips again, his own grinding up against hers. His cock was quickly hardening, wanting nothing more than to be buried inside her once more.

Impatient, he tugged the remainder of her clothes off, wanting to see the full scope of her beauty. Clary assisted him, returning the favour. As he was exposed, she leaned down, pressing kisses down his chest. He was beautiful, a perfectly sculpted angel.

“I need you,” she whispered, rocking her hips against him. “I need you again.”

There was no time wasted as Jace flipped her over, pressing her into the bed. Her hands were now pinned – an idea that had only been real in her fantasies, when she’d dip her fingers into her sex and play with herself. The weight on top of her felt more right than she could have ever imagined.

Jace’s lips were soon on her skin, loving every inch of skin he could reach, frantically kissing as though she’d slip away. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured in appreciation, adoring the girl splayed in front of him.

Once he had his fill, Jace kissed back up to her lips, lifting up her leg so he could slide into her. His cock slid in so easily, her arousal leaking freely from her. As he freed his grip on her wrists, her legs wrapped around him and her hand buried into those golden locks once more.

“Jace,” she moaned, not bothering to keep herself quiet anymore. She wanted to enjoy it, unrestrained, wrapped in pleasure.

His pace picked up as they fucked, his hips slamming into hers, each stroke claiming her. He gripped onto him for dear life as he fucked her like she had never been fucked before.

“So good for me,” he growled, “You’re fucking perfect.”

Those little praises did enough to unravel her, crying out loudly as her world shattered in the most beautiful way. His eyes took in her reactions as he continued, fucking her to his own completion, spilling inside once more.

Jace held himself up over her, breathing heavy as his orgasm hit him. Clary’s arms wrapped around him, lowering him so she could trail kisses along his jawline. “Fuck Clary,” he murmured, collapsing next to her. He reached for her, pulling her flush against him, as though she already belonged to him.

“Does that answer your question?” she asked.

“Which one?” he asked, forgetting he had even asked a question, wondering what it was so he could possibly use it again.

“How was last night?”

He raised his chin, remembering the query. “Yeah, it did. Though, I think last night you rode me so I might need to do that again.”

Clary let out a laugh and kissed his cheek. As she did, Jace caught sight of something in her eyes, that thing that drew him to her. He cupped his cheek, still staring into her eyes.

“You’re beautiful, Clary,” he said, “I’ve always liked you.”

There was doubt, unbelieving of Jace’s confession. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip. “You don’t have to pretend to like me just because you slept with me.”

He frowned at her response, “I liked you before.”

“Yeah?” she asked softly, eyes searching for a lie in his expression.

“Yeah,” he replied just as softly. His frown became more defined, “Sort of offended you thought otherwise.”

“You’re always offended when someone thinks differently to you.”

He laughed, “Am I?”

“Yeah,” she smiled, “You are.”

“Well,” he said, tilting his head slightly as he looked at her. “I was thinking maybe you’d see me more often, maybe be my girlfriend?”

“You want me to be your girlfriend?”

“Yeah.”

Pink coloured her cheeks. “Does that mean dinner last night was a date?”

“If you want it to be,” he said. “Would like to think that I had some class and I took you on a date before I slept with you.”

“Jace Lightwood? Class? Never,” she teased.

Jace raised his brows, nodding slightly. “Uh huh, I see how you think of me.”

"I think if you as someone I'd love to date," she said.

“Is that something you think of often?”

She bit her lip. "Maybe."

“Oh really?”

"I've been crushing on you since day one," she admitted, hiding her face as she did.

“Me too.”

Clary blushed, snuggling closer, wondering if it could get more perfect. As Jace laid a kiss on her forehead, reality reared its head in in the form of Alec, arriving with coffees in hand. He froze as he saw the two, tangled and naked in bed with the blankets strewn lazily over them.

A squeak came from Clary, mortified at the sight of Alec, diving under the sheets.

“Thanks,” Jace said with a nod at Alec, as though he hadn’t walked in on them naked.

“Uh,” Alec stammered slightly, unsure how to react. “I’ll just – leave these here.” He placed the coffee down and showed himself out.

“Do you think he realised what we did?” she asked, looking at Jace, her eyes bleeding with concern.

“No,” he answered sarcastically, “Definitely not. I think you ducking under the sheets really sold it.”

She whacked his arm and glared at him. Jace simply laughed in response.


End file.
